


False God

by myouis



Series: Lover [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Song fic, god jihyo is human too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouis/pseuds/myouis
Summary: “I know heaven’s a thing, I go there when you touch me. Honey, hell is when I fight with you.”They should have known better, they should have listened to their friends when they said it wasn’t going to be easy. It’s true, loving your best friend in ways you shouldn’t is not easy.Childhood friends Nayeon and Jihyo fight for their relationship as much as they fight with each other.  A bond so entwined, so powerful, when together they swear they can feel God.





	False God

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, this is the first part of a collection of one-shots that i'm working on! all of them are based on songs off the lover album by taylor swift. this is my first (published) fic, i hope you like it! thank you!

“Jihyo, get back in the car. Get back in the car!” Nayeon is pleading, her window rolled down, tears rolling down her face. 

“No, I can’t talk to you when you’re like this. This isn’t going to work.”

“Please, don’t say that.” Nayeon is hysterical at this point, it shouldn’t be like this. Love shouldn’t hurt this much. But she has loved Jihyo all her life and it has never caused her this much pain, maybe it’s because Jihyo finally loves her back. 

Snapping back to reality, Nayeon parks her car on the curb and finally runs out after her, “Jihyo, please stop. We don’t do this, we don’t ignore each other.”

“You’re right, we don’t ignore each other. We fight each other instead. Aren’t you exhausted?”

No, Nayeon isn’t exhausted, she is exhilarated. Years, Nayeon waited years before she could call Jihyo her own. She remembers meeting her, a prim know-it-all in grade school, with big, beautiful eyes that would glint mischievously whenever getting into trouble. Her other best friend, Jeongyeon introduced them and Nayeon couldn’t help but always have a soft spot for the girl. Throughout the years, that soft spot blossoming into something more.

It was obvious to everyone but Jihyo, which is surprising because she knew every other thought that passed through Nayeon’s head. One time during high school, Nayeon was listening to Jihyo rant about her student council duties like it was the most interesting thing in the world. A stupid smile spread on her face, which quickly fell when she heard Jeongyeon whisper in her ear, “Stop being so obvious, it’s like you worship her.”

And Nayeon did, it probably wasn’t healthy to revere an individual the way she did Jihyo. To Nayeon, Jihyo was perfect, she was brilliant, she was kind, she was beautiful, she was powerful, and she understood Nayeon better than anyone else. Jeongyeon warned her before she confessed, “Be prepared, I know your love for her is sincere, but you need to understand that you’ve put her on a pedestal. That is a lot of pressure to put on someone, she may feel overwhelmed, you may feel disappointed.”

That conversation led to a nasty fight. Nayeon lashed out, saying that Jeongyeon was just scared that she was going to be left out, a third wheel. They both hurt each other that night, in Jeongyeon’s cramped apartment, both understanding that things will be different from now on. What hurt the most though, was that Jeongyeon was right, she nearly always is. 

Nayeon and Jihyo’s relationship can be defined in one word, intense. Their gazes were intense, their conversations were intense, their fights were intense, their sex… intense. That was what was missing from their friendship, their flesh meeting in the grittiest ways, desperately fighting to get closer, closer, as close as they possibly could, enveloped in one another, losing all semblance of control, forgetting their names, forgetting their world, only screaming for God, because a love like this was just too intense for mere mortals. In the bedroom, Nayeon could worship Jihyo the way she felt destined to do, offering prayers against her lips, begging for condemnation if it meant she could feel this for just a second longer. 

The intensity was the problem, Jeongyeon was right, Jihyo would feel overwhelmed. The fights between her and Nayeon always stemming from the fact that Jihyo felt suffocated, she would miss the simpler times, when she felt like she wasn’t Nayeon’s entire world, but just an important aspect. But Nayeon wouldn’t let her forget, everyday she would remind her how much she was treasured, how much she was admired. Jihyo felt guilty, felt ungrateful, is it such a bad thing to be loved so much? She was only human, it was just a matter of time before she would make a mistake and Nayeon would realize that she is not everything she dreams her to be. Jihyo is scared of when that day will come, so Jihyo becomes a flight risk, threatening to run whenever she felt the walls of her relationship closing in on her, Nayeon didn’t deserve this.

Fight after fight, they never gave up, despite her fears, Jihyo loved Nayeon deeply. She would run, but she would never leave. But she would acknowledge that it’s a vicious cycle and that something needed to change. Which leads them to this very moment, yelling at each other on a city sidewalk in the middle of the night.

“No, I’m not tired.” Nayeon quietly responds to Jihyo’s question, continuing “Do you know how long I’ve loved you? I’m not willing to just throw that away when it gets a little hard.” 

“That’s the problem! You’ve loved me too long, you love me too much. You love me so much that you don’t see that you deserve to be with someone that can reciprocate your feelings just as strongly!”

“So, you don’t love me? Is that it?” Usually, Nayeon is sad when they fight, she’s quick to raise her voice, but she is always vulnerable, unlike right now.

“No, no, don’t misunderstand. Of course, I love you. Just let me ask you this. Do you think I’m perfect?”

“Of course I do.”

“Don’t you think that’s a lot of pressure for me? Nayeon, I’m not perfect. I get scared, I stress out way too much, I’m really loud, I have so many flaws. Why can’t you see them? God, that sounds so stupid. What type of person begs another to see all the wrong in them?” Jihyo is holding back tears, but she has a small smile playing at her lips, she feels silly, exposed. 

“Well, I don’t think those are flaws. Do you understand? I’m aware that you’re not perfect, but you’re perfect to me.”

“Ew, that’s way too cheesy!”

“But it’s true.”

“Don’t you think it’s unfair that you’ve loved me for so long and you’re so sure of your feelings and I second guess everything? Don’t you think you deserve better than that?”

“Listen, having a relationship with you is more than I deserve. Just having you in my life is more than I deserve. Why can’t you just accept that?”

“Because I’m scared. Scared that one day you’re going to realize that I’m not perfect, or that maybe I’m not enough.” Jihyo is trembling, the words she’s held back during every petty argument finally coming to light.

“So, you lash out? Do you think my feelings are so fickle? ‘Oh, Jihyo is having a meltdown, I don’t love her anymore.’ That’s not how love works, I’ll stand by you through anything, I don’t know how to make you understand.” 

“No, I understand. I understand how much you love me, and that’s what scares me the most. I’m a coward.”

“But, I love you anyway.” 

The weight of Nayeon’s words finally settle in, Jihyo finally understands.

Nayeon continues, “So please, let’s go back to the car. Let’s go home. We’re going to be okay.” 

Walking back to the car, hand in hand, the only noise coming from the cars buzzing past them, both thinking that this love is more than they bargained for, more than anything they could have imagined, praying to God it can last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, I love nahyo, and especially flangsty (fluffy + angsty) nahyo. this one is kind of short compared to the other ones i have planned, but it got the gist of what i was going for. if anyone has any ships they want to see paired to a song off of lover let me know! 
> 
> have a lovely day!
> 
> FUN FACT: false god is my favorite song off the album


End file.
